Titans Tower Karaoke!
by BrownTyto
Summary: Come on in readers! It's Karaoke Night at the Tower and it's jumping! Pairings include Flinx, CyBee, BBRae, and RobStar mainly, but there will be guest characters if this takes off well enough. Each chapter will have a themed night. I'm willing to take suggestions for themes. **Ch. 2 Now Up and At 'Em! T for language, alcohol, suggestive stuff, & safety.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Time for a switch-up from the normal Flinx centered stuff I do, although this one grew from one of those ideas. We're gonna do karaoke! :D You know you're excited._

_I wanna thank my buddy, Tara (who hates that she shares that name with a certain blond traitor), for helping me come up with songs for this escapade. You're awesome, girl!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Teen Titans, the songs, nothing. I'm "what I own" though. :)_

* * *

Robin gazed directly ahead of him at the result of his defeat. He had put up a valiant fight, his ally (Raven) agreed, but there was just no real hope of winning this battle from the beginning. The damage had been done when he wasn't around to prevent it and it was far too late to do anything now. Better to just accept that this was going to happen and bite the bullet.

Beast Boy had discovered karaoke.

Not only that, he discovered that it was fun and made him pretty popular. Upon returning from Tokyo, the green teen had immediately set his sights on establishing a Titans karaoke night that would be held in the original Titan's Tower open to all their friends who wanted to or could attend. Robin had, of course, said no, but Beast Boy pushed and pushed until he managed to make a dent in the Boy Wonder's resolve. Secure that Beast Boy would never have the money to fund it himself, he had agreed to karaoke night only if the shape shifter acquired all of the equipment himself. What he hadn't banked on was that other Titans would answer Beast Boy's call for aid with so much enthusiasm. Funds, gear, and music had come out of the woodwork, even from as far away as Jericho's mountain. (And why would Jericho contribute anyway? He was mute, for crying out loud!)

The final result was a top of the line karaoke machine with a huge screen and speakers, cordless microphones so the singers could move around better if they chose, and a music selection that was frankly just staggering. Robin had to concede that if this was going to happen, at least it was starting on the right track.

As soon as he had gathered enough stuff he deemed vital to a successful karaoke night, Beast Boy had alerted everyone that the plan was a go and that, starting this very week, every Thursday night forevermore would be "Titan's Tower Karaoke Night", with a theme to be announced for each week. And, woe unto the villain who disrupted it…

With a growl, Robin continued to stare at the new machine like it was the deadliest foe he had ever faced.

"Oh, dude, would you relax?" the changeling said, having picked up the growl from where he and Cyborg were working on hooking everything up. "It's gonna be great! You just might enjoy it. Look, even Raven is coming tonight!"

The pale girl quirked up one eyebrow from her position on the couch and replied, "I'm here because I know that I won't get any peace in my room anyway. And, I know that some of our friends are coming and I might as well be a good host."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at her as he plugged in the last wire, "Whatever, Rae. You might have fun, too. This is good for all of us, you know? It's a great, reliable way to blow off steam after a long week of crime-fighting."

"Indeed! This will be glorious!" Starfire added as she flew in an ice chest and some various snacks. "We shall get to know our new friends better, and I am looking forward to learning new Earth songs."

Seeing his girlfriend happy eased Robin's mood, and he hopped over the back of the couch to take a seat with a modicum of …contentment, if not happiness. "So," he asked, "do we know who all is coming?"

"Well, a lot of the others are far enough away that I doubt we're gonna have a packed house all the time, but I know Kid Flash and Jinx are coming tonight, and probably most nights," said Beast Boy as he fished a water out of the ice chest and went back to his position behind the karaoke machine. "Turns out both of them love to sing. They are actually the one who gave me the microphones."

Cyborg smiled, "Probably so Bolt Boy doesn't get caught in the wires." They shared a small laugh, then he added, "I know Bee is coming, too. Titans East is sending her as a sort of scout. They figure if she gives a good report, it'll be worth it for the rest of them to come sometime."

His green friend beamed, "Then this place is totally gonna be packed soon, cause this is gonna be awesome."

"So, what do you guys have to drink?" said a voice from over at the snack table. The original Titans jumped while spinning to see Jinx digging through the cooler and Kid Flash loading up one of the small snack plates with as much as it could hold.

Raven huffed at the pink haired sorceress. "Soda and water. Couldn't you have knocked or something?" she grumbled at the pair.

Jinx smirked at her grumpy friend, knowing she was more perturbed at being surprised than actually at her. "Maybe next time. Do you have any _other_ drinks?" she said with a meaningful look.

The leader of the Titans frowned and said, "I know you aren't referring to alcohol. We're underage. All of us," he added pointedly.

Selecting a couple cans of soda for Kid Flash and herself, she laughed as she made her way over to sit on the couch. "Well, Darkwing, that depends on what country you are talking about, but whatever helps you sleep at night. Next week then, Beast Boy?" she asked hopefully.

Taking one look at his already reluctant leader's face, the boy answered, "Uhm…not likely."

Kid Flash grinned, enjoying himself already, and strode over to take his place on the couch next to his girlfriend with two plates of snacks, one of which he knew would be commandeered. Seeing her about to get into an argument with Robin, he nudged her gently and said, "Don't worry. We'll go to Germany later. Or, Jamaica, if you prefer."

She pretended to think for a moment, then replied, "Jamaica. Neither of us is that into beer." She grinned triumphantly as Robin glared at the speedster.

"Sorry. Her happiness outweighs yours, for me," he said simply. "If it makes you feel better, they don't have a drinking age at all there. Plus, if you think either of us is going to get drunk, you don't know my metabolism, or her control issues," he snorted at the last part.

Jinx rolled her eyes and kicked him hard enough to elicit a grunt, which ended up satisfying a little of Robin's irritability with the other boy. He was still gearing up for a lecture when they heard a jet land on the roof.

"That'll be Bee," said Cyborg happily, getting up to meet his long distance girlfriend at the door to the living room. Kid Flash, meanwhile, had snatched one of the books of music choices and he and Jinx were thumbing through it. Their leader sighed as he realized his chance to inform the pair about the dangers of mixing alcohol and meta-humans was gone. Oh, he could talk. But, they weren't going to listen.

Soon enough, the leader of Titans East sauntered through the door. "Hey, Guys. Sparky," she greeted with a sassy sway to her hips and a slight smile.

"M'lady," he remarked, kissing her hand, then leading her toward the couch with it. She shook her head at him slightly, but allowed herself to be settled on the seat next to the big guy. "Looks like we're all here now, BB," Cyborg said.

"Excellent!" Beast Boy cheered and further stated "Ok, dudes and dudettes, tonight's theme is… Country!" He shoved some more of the music books in the assembly's direction.

Most of the Titans just shrugged and started to consider their options, but Raven settled herself further into her seat and proclaimed, "I'm out. I don't do Country."

"But, Raven," Beast Boy started to whine, but was cut short by the look she shot him.

The empath shook her head and said, "No 'buts'. I'll stay and listen to it, but I'm not singing it." She did, however, feel a little guilt for the obvious dip in his mood and added, "Perhaps next week."

He nodded, taking a small victory when he could. "Ok, I'll try to pick something I think you'll like, then," he told her with a small smile. She rewarded him with the same and a small bob of her head in acknowledgement. Turning back to the group as a whole, Beast Boy inquired excitedly, "Who's going first?"

Kid Flash was at the mic and waiting before anyone else could consider if they would volunteer themselves or not. Snatching it out of it's stand with enthusiasm, the red-haired teen said, "Give me TT5, Beast Boy," into the microphone, then gave a little smirk in Jinx's direction. His lady met his gaze with suspicion.

"Aw, dude!" Beast Boy whined again while he plugged in the necessary information, "_I_ was gonna do a Travis Tritt song."

Yellow-clad shoulders bobbed and he replied, "So, do it. Nothing says we can't do the same artist's stuff. You'll be going later since you're working the machine anyway, right? That'll be plenty of time."

Beast Boy muttered an "I guess so" before he punched the play button. They could have the same artist, just this once. Of course, he could just change his song if it bothered him that much, but he really loved the one he was planning to sing. It would be a great choice for the end of the night, at any rate. His easy smile slid back up as he reclined in his chair, listening to the first couple of notes for his fellow Tritt fan's song.

Kid's voice was surprisingly low and a touch gravelly as he sang, "_Well it's a long way to Richmond, rollin' North on 95_," moving a little in time with the music as well as tapping his foot.

From the audience came a little bark of a laugh that Jinx stifled quickly, and Cyborg nodded approval and called, "'Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde.' Good choice, man."

The singing speedster smiled around his words and gave his girlfriend a wink. "_With a redhead riding shotgun, and a pistol by my side_," he sang, alternatively running a hand through his hair and patting an imaginary holster. "_Tearin' down that highway, like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde,"_ and at this he paused just a moment with the music.

His voice lost the slight gravelly quality and he closed his eyes for a second when he sang, louder, "_We met at a truckstop, Johnson City, Tennessee_!"His change in tone was met with several "woo's" from the crowd and some clapping.

"_I was gassing up my Firebird, when I heard her calling me, mmm hmm. Said 'Which way are you headed, boy? Do you need some company?'_" Not surprisingly, what with the song and his natural tendencies to move, he couldn't keep still on the stage. He mimed putting gas in his car and then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last little bit.

"_She had me stopping at a quick mart, before we made it out of town. Next thing she was runnin' at me, tellin' me to lay that hammer down!_" he said, straining against a gas pedal that only he could see. "_Cause there's a man right behind me, doin' his best to slow me down_," he explained, relaxing. Then, he returned to the chorus, repeating some of the dance-like gestures he had done before.

Suddenly, Jinx found herself on the stage at the start of the musical interlude of the song. He gave her a second to orient herself, and with another laugh she started to dance with him, granting him something to do and the viewers something to watch. Shortly after he gave a "woo" that the screen called for, she was back in her seat. The other Titans clapped for the dancers and she gave a mock bow.

His voice was low and secretive now, as he continued, "_Well we pulled up to a motel, in the middle of the night. We were countin' all the money, smokin' stolen Marlboro Lights_." He gave them a little two finger salute as if he had a cigarette in his hand, and his voice again returned to a regular singing level, "_Lord we never saw 'em comin', 'til they read us both our rights_."

"_Yeah, it's a long way to Richmond, rollin' North on 95. With a sheriff right beside me, pistol pointed at my side. Oh, lord! Such a disappointing ending, for this Modern Day Bonnie and Clyde! Yyyeee-aaahhh!_" he sang, finishing big by gripping the microphone with two hands and squeezing his eyes shut as the room burst into applause. Kid Flash, grinning, returned the mic to the stand and strode back to plop down in his seat.

Jinx turned to him thoughtfully and remarked, "No, I distinctly remember there was a museum." He rolled his eyes at her bad joke and ruffled her hair as punishment, while she snickered. "But, for real," she added, turning back to the group, "did you know Bonnie and Clyde actually did love each other? Some people think that it was one-sided and Clyde used her, but there are several times where he did things that prove it wasn't. Really though, Bonnie was too smart for that. She did well in school, won a Spelling Bee, and even wrote poetry." Bonnie and Clyde just happened to be the subject of a report that she had done back in the HIVE, and she still admired them based on what she had learned they were really like, instead of the way their story was often spun.

The Jr. speedster smiled at her, "Well, who can blame Clyde, then? Smart, bad girls are hot," he claimed, kissing her briefly.

Bumble Bee shook her head in mock exasperation, "Get a room, you two." To which one pink cat-eye quirked a bit, meaning "That's an idea."

"Ok, ok. Way to open things up, Kid Flash," Beast Boy laughed, "Who's next?"

Having been leaning against each other on the couch, Robin tipped over a bit when Starfire suddenly shot into the air, her eyes alight with excitement. "Oh! Me, friend Beast Boy! I wish to perform combination TS2, please," she shouted as she landed on the stage and took up the microphone.

"You know the song right, Star?" the DJ asked, plugging in her request.

The Tamerainian giggled, "Of course. It is one of my favorites, and this musician is, as well."

Robin, ever the detective, immediately filed the information away for later. Date and gift ideas did not always come easy for him, so any hints as to what they might do or what he might be able to give her on various holidays (he had twice as many to consider now) and occasions were very welcome.

Her song started and she smiled as she sang, "_You were in college working part time waiting tables. Left a small town and never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falling, wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_."

Raven groaned quietly and whispered to Jinx, "Taylor Swift. You don't need a prophecy to have seen this coming." She and Kid Flash, who had overheard, chuckled a bit, but were shushed by a stern looking Robin. The three smiled sheepishly and muttered apologies as Starfire's song continued.

She sang, and it was instantly clear that her style of singing was far different than Kid Flash's. While he had to move, she was content to stand, maybe gesture a bit, and simply sing to her friends and, more pointedly, to the boy she had admired since shortly after crashing on Earth.

For his part, Robin was just watching her and smiling with equal parts encouragement and affection.

Cyborg nudged his leader. "Hey, man, are you sure _you_ shouldn't be singing this to her?" he smirked. Robin frowned, and that only made him laugh. His girlfriend elbowed the fleshy part of his arm with a sever look, though, and that stopped the teasing before he could add to it.

As the song continued, Starfire gleefully remembered her first time seeing fireworks and being on a Ferris Wheel with Robin, then some of her more recent memories of their time together, including "patrols" on the roofs of Jump City.

"_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM as everything was slipping right out of our hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone,_" she crooned with a soft, reflective look on her face as she looked as Robin. They had fought and he had made her feel bad plenty of times, they both knew, but even at their worst it was acknowledged that they would always be there for one another.

The alien girl smiled gently, "_You said, 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine.'"_ The backup singers on the disk sang a few lines and Starfire finished with a few repeats of key phrases as they were called for on the screen.

Her friends clapped for her presentation, and she blushed a little and said, "I thank you. That was most enjoyable, Beast Boy," before resuming her spot on the couch next to Robin. He made a point to hold her hand as soon as she was settled.

"Alright, mushy moment's over. My turn. Gimme TC19, Animal," declared Bumble Bee as she slipped out from under Cyborg's arm and took the stage. She pulled the microphone out of its stand and draped an arm over the prop, looking completely relaxed as her song began to pour out from the speakers. "_She said she can't go out tonight again, her sister's sick she's gotta baby-sit. Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good excuse_," she sang. Jinx gave a hoot of approval and clapped, and Raven even cracked a small smile.

Bumble Bee smiled conspiratoriously and put her hand beside her mouth to 'whisper', "_Now, you didn't hear any of this from me, but things aren't always what they seem. Brace yourself, this may come as a shock to you. Girls lie, too!_" Which was met with many a howl from the females (excluding Raven, who was not ever likely to do that), and a few grumbles from the guys, but then, this song was almost guaranteed to elicit that response.

As the stripe costumed girl continued to sing, Jinx leaned over to Raven and quipped, "She's giving away trade secrets. Shouldn't we stop her?"

The empath's mouth quirked up a bit on one side and she said, "No. Terri Clark gave it away long ago. We can't blame Bee if our guys haven't heard the message, yet."

Having overheard, Starfire leaned around Cyborg and said, puzzled, "Please, this Terri Clark was the first to allow boys of your species to know that girls were not always truthful? They did not deduce as much on their own?"

Jinx laughed at the other girl's confusion and answered, "More like they suspected it, but they didn't expect to have it explained to them in song."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was visibly paler at the thought of "_deer heads hangin on the wall_". Ugh…he knew that deer needed some outside population control, but that didn't mean he still couldn't sympathize with them. And, why so-called 'good ol boys' needed to hang their heads or antlers on everything was beyond him completely. For him, it would be exactly like walking into the lodge of a head-hunter and seeing scalps and shrunken heads everywhere. 'You wanna remember killing a deer? Take a picture,' he thought, before trying to refocus on the song in hopes of distracting himself.

"_Yeah, girls lie, too. We always forgive and forget. The cards and flowers you never sent, will never be brought up again. Girls lie, too. Old grey sweatpants turn us on. We like your friends and we love your mom._" Bumble Bee sang, voice just dripping with sarcasm.

Kid Flash looked at his girl and said, gravely, "I have never once forgotten a flower." Then, he cracked a grin and kissed her forehead, "And, you love my old sweatpants just as much as I do."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully, saying, "Yeah, yeah. So, not every guy is you, Romeo." But, she smiled coyly at him as she popped a pretzel from one of his snack plates in her mouth.

And now, Bumble Bee had finished her song and was making her triumphant return to her seat amid polite clapping from the guys and more enthusiastic praise from the girls.

Cyborg abruptly got a wicked grin on his face, consulted the selection combinations, and stood up to take his turn at the game. "Well, if Bee is going to be so honest with us guys, I figure we can return the favor. BB, I would like to sing number TA9, please."

No one missed the self-satisfied way he made his request, and Kid Flash grabbed the song book to scan through it at super speed while the song cued up. He found the combo and shut the book again, "Oh, boy," escaping his lips before even he could stop it.

Narrowing her eyes, Bumble Bee stared down the speedster with enough power that his girlfriend began to wonder if she would have to defend him. "What? What's Sparky singing?" she ordered.

"_Hustlers shootin' eight ball, throwin' darts at the wall. Feelin' damn near ten feet tall. Here, she comes, Lord, help us all,_" the half-robot sang with an exaggerated twang in his voice. Beast Boy almost instantly identified the song and laughed. Well, that is until Bee's narrowed gaze shifted to _him_.

Cyborg jerked a thumb in Kid Flash's direction and added, "_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair. Poor ol' boy, it ain't his fault. It's so hard not to stare at that honky tonk badonkadonk._"

Blushing, the fastest boy alive barked a "Hey!" while the human Bee rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really, Sparky? 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk?' Beast Boy, why is that even an option?" she asked their host.

He just smiled and shrugged, "I dunno. It might have been donated, or it might have been part of a CD I bought. I didn't keep records on where the music came from."

"_Now, honey, you can't blame her for what her momma gave her. It ain't right to hate her for workin' that Moneymaker!_" Cyborg continued, obviously enjoying himself at this point.

Bumble Bee groaned as she stood up to get herself a drink. Maybe Jinx had been on to something when she requested alcohol (she just couldn't imagine that a normal soda was going to cut it for listening to this). 'Maybe, we can come to some sort of arrangement for next week,' she thought as she twisted the cap off of her drink. "Write it down from now on, ok? That way I know who should be yelled at for poisoning the song selection," she called, trying her hardest to ignore the music being blasted at her.

Raven's eyebrow arched and she droned, "You can't really expect to love every song in that book."

Mid-sip, the Bee shook her head, "Mm, not at all. But, don't tell me _you_ are loving this one."

The girl from Azarath snorted, "Hardly. Remember, I opted out of Country night all together. But, you have to admit, he's doing well." To which, Bumble Bee did incline her head slightly in agreement.

"_That's it right there, boys. That's why we do what we do. It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, It ain't for the free whiskey. It's for the Badonkadonk,_" he finished triumphantly. Everyone clapped, even his girlfriend, who did so with an eyeroll to punctuate it.

Cyborg was feeling pretty good until Starfire spoke up with, "That was most pleasing, friend Cyborg. But, please, what is this 'badonkadonk', of which you sang? I am not familiar with this term."

The updated Tin Man and his leader shared an embarrassed, panicked blush while the others in the room (save Starfire) stifled giggles, and he stuttered, "Well… it's…uhm…The thing is- "

"Beast Boy! Why don't you pick me a song, huh?" Robin solicited with mock enthusiasm.

The changeling's eyes didn't leave Cyborg as he grinned predatorily and said, "Sure, Robin, sure. Just as soon as he explains what a badonkadonk is to Star."

Gritting his teeth and doing his best to turn that into something his girlfriend might interpret as a grin, Robin hissed, "_Beast Boy_, I would really appreciate it if you would _give me a song_.

Gulping, the green boy quickly consulted his book, then plugged in a number while the only other male who hadn't sang yet stalked up to the stage. He chuckled a little at his own joking selection, "Here you go, dude. Have fun!"

Suspicious, Robin started to ask what that last part meant when the words cued up for him to start singing, "_Well a man come on 6 'o clock news said 'Somebody been shot, somebody's been abused. Somebody blew up a building, somebody stole a car somebody got away, somebody didn't get too far'. Yeah, they didn't get too far._" During the first pause he had, he asked, "Beast Boy, what is this song?"

"Just sing, dude!" the maestro yelled back, earning laughs from the members of the audience, who seemed to be in on the joke based on their expressions.

The vocalist huffed and almost missed his next lines, "_Grandpappy told my pappy 'Back in my day son, a man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done.' Take all the rope in Texas, find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys, hang 'em high in the streets. For all th-_ Beast Boy, I don't agree with this type of vigilante justice, at all." Robin was frowning as the music went on without him.

Green eyes rolled as he huffed, "And Cy isn't into the heroing thing for the bu- badonkadonk! Loosen up, will ya?"

Cyborg jokingly muttered, "I might be…" into his drink, looking like a deer caught in the headlights when he realized Bee heard him.

Robin grumbled, "I'm just saying that, as heroes, we shouldn't really be-"

"Sing!" yelled the crowd of frustrated Titans.

"Fine!" their leader bellowed back, before jumping in on the second verse, "_We got too many gangsters doin' dirty deeds. Too much corruption and crime in the streets. It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground. Send 'em all to their maker and_ – Beast Boy, why did you give me _this_? Do you even know who I used to work with?"

The boy just glared at the person who was _supposed to be singing_!

With a growl, Robin started on the chorus, "_Cause justice is the one thing you should always find. You got to saddle up your boys, you got draw a hard line. When the gunsmoke settles we'll sing a victory tune, and we'll all meet back at the local …saloon? We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singin', 'Whiskey for my men, Beer for my horses'?_ Now there's drinking in this song? There are a bunch of cowboys out hanging people and they're _drunk_!"

Without further ado, Beast Boy cut the song off. "Dude," he said, exasperated, "just get off my stage. 'Beer for My Horses' is a great song, and for someone so against murder, you just killed that tune."

Jinx picked her head up off the back of the couch and grumbled, "Shit, that was hard to watch. Looks like I have to save us," then she patted Kid's leg and added, "I'm going in." She sashayed up to the mic, and threw, "Play KE1, Beast Boy," over her shoulder. She remained with her back to the crowd as she waited for her song to begin.

When it did, it was the twang of a mouth harp that suddenly changed to a hard, almost Rock, guitar riff that pounded itself into existence. Jinx dipped to the right, rubbing one leg down the microphone stand, and threw her hand up to grab one of the metal hoops holding her hair in their trademark horns and lift it off and away, tossing it safely onto the couch for later retrieval. She ruffled her hair a bit so that it cascaded down her back, a rolling pink tide. When the song repeated its opening chords, she elegantly changed to the other side and repeated the actions, her hair now completely down and mussed in a way that Kid Flash found unbelievably sexy. She didn't see when he edged forward on the couch, slowly for a change, but she was quietly pleased when she got to see the hungry look in his eyes when she turned around.

She all but purred into the microphone, "_Hey, baby, whatcha doin' this evenin'? Can ya meet me down at the railroad tracks? I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado, and I've iced down a six pack._" Cat eyes dancing mischievously, Jinx continued to rock and slink to the music in a way that made most of the boys in the room a touch warm. Most of them…

"More liquor! Do country singers do anything but drink?" Robin raged from his seat, choosing not to confront the singer on her dancing as that would probably just make it worse. Though Starfire pet his arm comfortingly, all the boy could do was gulp as Kid Flash stared him down with massacre blazing in his eyes.

When he saw Robin successfully quelled, Kid turned back to gazing at his girlfriend like a man dying of thirst looks at water.

"_Baby, whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers? I got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours. You and me, baby, pickin' wildflowers,_" Jinx warbled, looking slightly predatory and a lot suggestive. She loved this game. 'Oh, look,' she thought deviously to herself, 'time to level up.'

She ran her hands behind her head, further messing her hair, and bit her lip while closing her eyes, before quickly popping them open and grabbing the mic possessively. "_Hey, baby, Mother Nature is waiting, and love's bloomin' like a cherry tree. Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollinatin'. Dive in, like honeybees,_" she sang, running her hands down her body slowly and grinding a bit on the mic stand.

"Jesus, Jinx," Kid Flash muttered as he wished with every fiber of his being to any and every star, well, and/or genie that might be listening on this planet or any other to be that microphone stand.

Raven, though her shields were up against feeling anything from the assembly, was receiving inklings of longing, love, and anticipation from the ginger. She rolled her eyes and easily increased her defenses. "A little self-control would be nice," she rumbled at him.

"Uh," he grunted, clearly not hearing her.

"You are getting drool on your uniform. And, my mind," she aimed pointedly. Maybe a little guilt would jar him?

"Yeah…'cool'."

She could practically feel the aneurism. "I tried to be nice," she warned him. It wasn't completely his fault, Jinx was still taunting him, but _Jinx_ wasn't spilling her mood all over the place. She levitated some of Cyborg's water out of his bottle and let it drop directly on Kid Flash's head.

The boy yelped at the sudden sensation, and his girlfriend had to fight hard not to bust into giggles before her song was over. She took pity on him though and, while she continued to dance a little as the song took her, she stopped moving provocatively.

Meeting Kid Flash's bewildered expression, Raven said simply, "You needed to cool your head," and turned back to the stage.

Jinx eventually finished her song and slunk back to her seat amid applause and one gigantic grin. She pocketed one of her metal hoops and used the other as an impromptu pony-tail holder. As she was fixing her hair, she caught sight of Robin's disapproving frown and smirked. "And, _that_, my dear Bird Brain, is how it is done," she told him. "Better luck next week. For all our sakes."

" 'Wildflowers', huh? I like picking flowers," the teen speedster said innocently, but wiggled his eyebrows in a way that meant he totally understood the meaning of the song. "Why don't we go find that 'little spot in the woods' you were talking about?" he said huskily, as he made to scoop his girlfriend up off the couch.

"Wait, wait!" Beast Boy yelped, waving his arms from behind the music table, "You can't leave till after my song! C'mon, guys, I listened to both of yours."

Jinx bat Kid Flash's hands away playfully and snickered a little, "Later. I think the World's Shortest Green Giant over there won't let us come back if we don't let him have his turn. Besides, you know things are better when you have to wait on it."

Beast Boy grinned happily while Kid Flash groaned, "I hate waiting". He sighed deeply and turned to the DJ, "Ok, man, but for the love of all that's good, _please_ sing a short song."

"Just chill for a minute, dude. Well, actually, about four of them. The other song I was gonna sing is shorter, but I'm not ready for it…yet," the shapeshifter admitted cryptically. The assembly seemed intrigued, but he changed the subject with, "I decided to go ahead on the Travis Tritt song, anyway. I'll show you guys how it's really done," he smirked challengingly and was met with several outraged protests. He pushed in his combo number, then raced for the stage.

For him there was no opening interlude. Just a countdown to begin and he was off with, "_I got rice cookin' in the microwave, got a three-day beard I don't plan to shave, and it's a goofy thing but I just gotta say 'Hey, Imma doin' alright'."_ Beast Boy smiled happily while his gathered family showed their approval for his song.

"Oh, this _is_ a good choice," Kid Flash said. He put his arm around Jinx, pulling her close and melting into the music a bit. He smiled warmly as she put her head on his shoulder without any hesitation while he sang along quietly.

Cyborg nudged Robin and muttered, "As if Green Bean could grow a beard," making Robin snicker, glad that, for once this evening, he wasn't the butt of the joke.

Bee leaned over and quipped, "At least he wouldn't look like the Terminator and Shaft had a love-child, Sparky," which made her boyfriend sputter protests and Robin actually burst out laughing. If there was one person on this planet guaranteed to be able to put Cy in his place, it was the girl sitting next to him on the couch with the smug look.

"_Now, I look in the mirror and what do I see? A lone wolf there, staring back at me. He's long in the tooth,"_ Beast Boy sang, pointing to his protruding fang with a wink, which earned a few groans that he shrugged off, _"But harmless as can be. Lord, I guess he's doin' alright._"

Suddenly, Kid Flash had an idea. Eyes alight, he leaned forward and said, "Robin! Quick, where are the emergency candles?"

Their fearless leader just frowned. "You mean the ones for _emergencies_," he replied with 'that look'.

Shaking his head, the other boy just said, "Why do I bother?" before speeding off to look for himself. Everything like that was meticulously labeled (by Robin) anyway.

Jinx smirked and crossed her arms as she gazed at Robin with an already triumphant look. "You know he'll find what he's after soon enough, right? It's only a matter of seconds really," she enlightened, holding out her hand like she was waiting to be handed something. As if on cue, the main lights went out, leaving only the ones above the stage and each member of the audience found a candle in their grasp. Without changing her expression a bit, she tipped her candle in mock salute at Robin, who just growled.

Beast Boy pointed at Kid Flash, thanking him for the mood lighting as the music took on a melancholy sound. He got serious as he sang, "_Sometimes it's lonely. Sometimes it's only me, and the shadows that fill this room."_

Raven was a little surprised as she watched him sing this part. She had noticed that look in his eyes before he started; that look that said that, while he usually played the role of the silly kid, he had encountered more of the bad things the world had to offer than he let on. On a whim, she had lowered her guard to him a bit and, sure enough, he was putting actual sadness and loneliness into the lyrics. It brought to mind a time not so long ago when she was feeling alone and hurt, and he was the only one who seemed to know exactly what she needed to hear, the only one who didn't sugarcoat it or tell her that it wasn't her fault. He just told her a simple truth that she had somehow overlooked, but instantly seemed the most important thing she had ever heard.

The changeling closed his eyes and added, "_Sometimes I'm fallin', desperately callin', howlin' at the moon_," and because he couldn't stand to be bogged down like that for too long he opened his eyes again, the playful gleam returned, and he shifted into a green wolf, tipping his head back to sing "_Ah-wooo!"_ in its most pure form. He wagged his tail as his audience laughed and waved their candles in time.

Kid got another idea and prodded Jinx and Raven on either side of him, quirking his head in the direction of the screen that displayed the lyrics and giving them a 'you know we gotta' look. Raven rolled her eyes and Jinx shook her head, but when the time came all three of them, and the others once they caught on, joined Beast Boy in his second howl; a symbolic pack singing as one to show their support for each other…And, because sometimes howling is just too much fun to pass up.

A huge wolfy grin became an equally large human one as Beast Boy shifted back into a man to sing the last verse, changing the motorcycle to mo-ped to suit his own tastes. "_And it's a great day to be alive. I know the sun's still shinnin' when I close my eyes. There's some hard times in the neighborhood, but why can't every day be just this good?"_ he finished, once more earning a round of clapping from his pals. The lights came back on and the candles were gone by the time he added, "And every Thursday from here on out will be! See you dudes next week!"

Various people nodded, and Kid Flash walked over and clapped him on the back with a grin, saying, "Definitely, man. We'll totally be here."

Abruptly, Jinx was on her boyfriend's back. She playfully slapped his shoulder and exclaimed, "Hyah, boy! To Jamaica!'

Cyborg laughed and called, "Looks like somebody's whipped."

Holding on to Jinx's legs, the speedster turned and said, "No, she used her hand, I'm not whipped, yet." He smiled smoothly and said, "Besides, we're _picking flowers_ after that," with a wink. The boy didn't give his friends a chance to recover before saying, "Next week, guys!" and instantly the pair was gone.

Bee shuddered and said, "I soo didn't need to hear that. I'm gone, too. I need to get back to Titans East and contact a therapist."

Laughing, Cyborg replied, "I'll walk you to your ride," and the pair went up in the elevator together.

Robin yawned and murmured something about getting up early the next morning, bidding the remaining Titans 'good night', and Starfire cleared the snack table before doing the same.

Beaming at his karaoke equipment, Beast Boy silently congratulated himself for a successful evening, then carefully pushed the supplies into the corner. Being a night owl by nature, he flipped the TV back to satellite and settled on the couch beside Raven for a few more hours of wakefulness before guilt more than actual fatigue drove him to bed.

For her part, the Azarathian seemed content to stay put for a little while as well. She levitated her latest read from the kitchen table and opened it to where she had left off.

Glancing over, her companion selected a channel then turned the volume down. "I'll lower the sound so you can concentrate better," he told her. With heightened senses, he could hear it well enough anyway.

Raven smiled slightly and looked up long enough to say, "Thank you," to which Beast Boy nodded and smiled back. After another moment, she stopped reading again and said, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, inclining his head toward her, but keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I had fun tonight," she replied with a touch of shyness. Fighting a blush she added, "You sing well," and went back to her book.

Surprised, Beast Boy broke eye-contact with the sci-fi movie he had chosen and regarded the girl next to him for a second. Then, he broke into a large smile and warmly said, "Thanks, Rae." He watched her nod an acknowledgement before turning back to his movie, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence for some time.

-Somewhere in Jamaica-

Jinx and Kid Flash laughed as they clinked their glasses together, his a margarita and hers a banana daiquiri.

Blue eyes dancing with leftover adrenaline from the run over, Kid Flash said, "You know, none of them would ever believe the most we've done is make out. Especially with you dancing like that when it was your turn!"

"Mmm!" Jinx returned as she let go of her straw with her mouth. She swallowed her drink and added, "Oh, I know! They totally bought it. I'm not sure if I should be insulted that they think that of us or particularly pleased with our acting skills."

They shared another laugh, then Kid said, "Be pleased. We'll both enjoy that more." Giving his best crafty smile, he asked, "So…same thing next week?"

"Hell, yeah!" his girlfriend replied, laughing. She leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck. "And, we have got to figure out how to smuggle at least some wine coolers into that tower."

* * *

_AN: Woo! Country Night is over and out! So, what do we think guys? If you wanna see more, I'm gonna need at least 5 good reviews. _

_Also, if you have a theme you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I have the first three nights sorta figured out, but after that (if there is an after that) I'll probably let my readers vote between themes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow! Ok, so you guys sorta like this little thing, huh? Yay! I'm so glad. I know the Karaoke thing gets done a lot, so I hoped you'd give mine a go. I'm so grateful to everyone who became a follower or reviewed. Thanks, y'all!_

'_Don't cry for me, my dear readers! The truth is I never left you. I had an O. chem. class, family issues. Here's the next chapter, the next should be faster…'_

_I got a request for a Rap night, and that will definitely happen, eventually. Stay tuned!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. But, "a few of these verses, well, they got me quite cross"._

* * *

Two shadows flowed across the lawn in front of Titan's Tower. One was carrying what looked like a case of something, and, in fact, it was. The owner of one of the shadows raised a hand to ring the buzzer for the door, but the hand was halted in mid-air by the hand of the other shadow.

Jinx shook her head when her boyfriend gave her a questioning look, barely visible in the low light. "I don't know, Zippy. This seems way too simple. Are you sure?" the girl asked, more than a hint of skepticism in her voice.

Kid Flash gave her a huge, reassuring grin and replied, "Oh, yeah! It'll work _because_ it's so simple. C'mon, Jinxie, you know the best plans require the least complications. And, just think of how great it'll be to pull this off! To best the 'Boy Wonder'!"

'Ugh, why is he so convincing? If he ever decides to start a cult, we're all in trouble,' the cat-eyed girl thought, but then she started to recall that feeling; that little buzz that came from doing something bad and getting away with it. Of course, now a days she found other ways, such as this, to get that rush, but it felt the same. His grin was just as infectious as his words, and, shaking her head once more but smiling this time, she said, "Alright. But, I'm throwing you under the bus if we get caught. I mean, I will practically be driving the bus."

Laughing, he said, "'No honor among thieves', huh?" with a good natured nudge and a wink. Then, he got to dodge a barrage of hexes.

From around the corner of the Tower, he yelled, "Sorry! I surrender! Do you know how much I love and respect you? 'Cause I do! You don't wanna break the bottles, right? I may have earned that, but leave the innocent out of it! They're in their prime, for goodness sake!" He finally got the courage to peek around the wall, but Jinx wasn't where he left her. He gulped loudly. 'Oh, God…She can be so quiet when she wants to be. Where did she-' his thought, breathing, and possibly his heart all stopped when he felt the case leave his hand. He turned slowly and froze again as he faced a sinister smile and glowing pink eyes. She leaned forward and his eyes went wide, but he stayed glued to the spot, held by that glow as solidly as if his feet had been turned to stone.

Jinx kissed his forehead, laughing at the bewildered expression on his face. "Just keeping you on your toes, Kiddo. Apology accepted. I mean, what kind of person would I be if I made jokes and couldn't take them? Now, you run home and get a clean uniform. I'm going inside," she told him, tapping his nose with her finger.

Kid Flash took a second to sag against the Tower and breathe, then ran to catch up to his girlfriend, snaking his finger over to the buzzer just ahead of her. He sighed and looked at her, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close with warmth in his eyes. "You are going to kill me one day. I'm betting it will be by heart attack," he told her, clearly kidding.

She gave him a half-smile and whispered, "I know CPR."

The red head smirked back. "Hnn. I think I'm going to need you to demonstrate mouth-to-mouth, just to be sure," he rumbled to her sexily. She obliged.

Starfire threw open the door, beaming, "Hello, friends! Welcome back to- er…" The Tameranian girl hovered in the air, unsure of what to do with the scene that greeted her. Too polite to directly call them out but also too excited to get on with the evening to just leave them to it, she decided a polite cough might be her best option.

Patting his chest with the hand that had previously been wrapped around his neck, the other still clutching the box of drinks, Jinx gently pushed away from Kid Flash. She smiled at Starfire and pushed past her to cross the threshold. "Sorry about that, girl. You know how it is, right?" she called over her shoulder.

"Well…um..ye-n…uh?" the other girl answered, still obviously at a loss. She felt like maybe she should say something else, like clarify or amend her answer, or maybe give them a lecture, but neither of those things were really in her nature.

Kid Flash laughed, said, "We'll take the stairs," and winked at her, earning a blush.

The alien watched Jinx disappear from the short hall in a blur of yellow and a quick burst of laughter, then floated over to the elevator, extremely relieved that she would be sparred the awkwardness of riding it with the pair so soon after catching them in an…interesting position. Truthfully, she wished she and Robin could be at least a little more open with their relationship, but she was shy and he had what she had gathered was an old-fashioned view of dating and how public certain activities (i.e. kissing) could be. She was still mulling this predicament over when the door opened and she drifted out on auto-pilot.

"There you are," Robin said warmly, gesturing for her to come over and take her seat. Starfire jolted a little, then blushed and chuckled nervously, getting a confused glance from her boy as she settled in next to him. She doggedly focused on the other members of the gathering until he gave a shrug and also started to regard their friends.

Bumble Bee had gotten to the Tower earlier this time. She and Cyborg had spent the day together, Bee having felt it was alright to leave her city and home to her team for a little bit longer. Still, she had turned her communicator on to its loudest setting, just in case (and she had been on alert for the 'in case' all day).

The half-man, half-machine teen was satisfied that he had showed her a good time, despite her preoccupation. They had gone to the beach, then the team's normal hangout for pizza (where he demolished four to her half of a large), and finally back to the tower to just chill for a while until the rest of the karaoke group ambled in. Yup, it had been a great crime-free day of fun. Those didn't happen too often, but every Titan made sure to enjoy them when they did.

The partners in crime opened their box to reveal the contents of their drink crate: carefully resealed and rebottled Fuzzy Navels, now disguised as a standard peach soda. They had spent a descent chunk of the last week brainstorming for smuggling just a touch of alcohol into the Tower, and this had been the plan to win out. "Alright, guys and girls," Kid Flash hollered, "who wants one?"

The next step of the plan depended entirely on Robin being as predictable as his red-haired friend hoped he was. Happily, he wasn't disappointed.

Instantly suspicious of any liquid that Jinx and Kid Flash brought after last week, Robin immediately took the bottle out of the Jr. Speedster's hand, opened it, and took a sip.

Kid yelped, "No need to get grabby! There's plenty over here." He passed a bottle over to Beast Boy, sneaking a wink at his girlfriend at the same time.

Robin was shocked and a little embarrassed to find that his drink was, in fact, just a peach soda. "Huh…that's ok, I guess," he admitted, settling his bottle on the table in front of him.

Jinx was a little surprised that this plan was actually working. Her boyfriend had been confident that the team leader would be the first to reach for a drink, to try to take the bullet, enabling him to be provided a non-alcoholic substitute. The real test was yet to come, though. They had only brought one real peach drink because Kid Flash was confident that, since Robin wasn't particularly fond of peach-anything, they wouldn't need more than one. Plus, having two meant they could get mixed up. As long as Birdy's tastes hadn't changed, and the rest of the Titans were less uptight than him, this might just go off without a hitch.

"No, thanks," Raven declined when Jinx tipped a bottle in her direction, "I'll stick to water."

The pink-haired girl wanted to grin, but fought the impulse down. There went another possible hitch. Raven didn't strike her as a snitch, but she was the most likely to say something to Robin out of responsibility.

Suddenly, Beast Boy was coughing and sputtering. Wide-eyed he looked at the visitors from Keystone City, who were both willing him to silence with their eyes, and managed, "T-that's got a-a little kick to it, *cough* huh?"

Tentatively, the rest of the group (sans Raven) took a swig of their own drinks, setting off an intriguing chain of reactions. Kid and Jinx were hiding behind their bottles, Cyborg's eyes got just barely wider but he stayed quiet, Bee set hers down and shot a grin to her sneaky friends, Starfire licked her lips and took another hearty gulp (draining half of hers in just two drinks), and Robin missed all of this as he sipped his once more and frowned. Finally, he just shook his head a little, dismissing the DJ's reaction as him just not expecting the carbonation or something like that.

Trying to hide their sighs of relief, Jinx said, "So, Grass Stain, what's-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Beast Boy cut her off with a look of disbelief, almost as if he'd been violated or something, and replied incredulously, "You can't call me that! Cyborg calls me that!"

One eye got a little larger, the Bad Luck Queen's own personal way of quirking an eyebrow she didn't have, and she retorted, "Are you serious?" Then, she turned to the half robot at the end of the couch and repeated, "Is he serious?"

Cyborg just smiled and shrugged, "Looks like it to me."

Jinx just blinked at the two of them, then huffed. "Fine," she finally said, "Whatever! What are we singing tonight, Kermit?"

Green eyes danced as he noticed all of his friends giving their attention, each interested in finding out the night's theme. "Ok, dudes, I put a lot of thought into this one. I finally settled on… Musical Night! But, no Disney unless it's unique to the play," Beast Boy answered, hearing a few groans at the last part. He chuckled a little and said, "You'll thank me later, just trust me. Also, I'm going first tonight."

Kid Flash frowned and said, "Aww, but I'm ready, too! Why do you get to go first?"

"Dude, you went first last time! I get to go first because I went last and because I control the machine. You can't always have the first turn," the changeling replied. "Besides, my song actually fits pretty well if it goes now."

A well-manicured hand pulled him down to the couch and his girlfriend rolled her eyes. "He's right. Enough with the Ricky Bobby attitude, Kiddo," she told him.

The yellow speedster laughed and leaned over to kiss her forehead, saying, "I'm sorry the HIVE boys made you watch that. I know that had to be their idea." He watched his girl get a sort of far away look and heard her mutter something about "stupid movie" and "more stupid boys" and chuckled. Then, he gave Beast Boy an apologizing smile and added, "Sorry to you, too, man. I just get excited."

BB smiled back and said, "Don't worry about it, dude. I understand, it's cool," as he plugged in his number, pulled a black gangster era style hat out from behind the karaoke equipment table, and took his place on the stage with his back to the crowd while his music started.

With a smooth flourish, his face bearing a self-assured grin, the boy spun around and sang, "_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle. Razzle dazzle 'em! Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it, and the reaction will be passionate._"

Kid Flash yelled from the couch, "I'll vouch for that!" and Jinx elbowed him, making him laugh and rub his side even as he threw his other arm around her to draw her close while she shook her head in mock exasperation.

Bumble Bee leaned around her boyfriend and said to her former HIVE classmate, "You know, if you want to step outside and beat him, that would be alright."

Jinx seemed to consider it, then said, "Nah. Have you ever tried to get onto him? It's like kicking a puppy." She ruffled the hair sticking up out of his mask as he whimpered and tilted into the touch.

Bee rolled her eyes, "You guys are too cute. Like, sickeningly." This remark earned a quiet cheer and a high five between the couple.

On stage, Beast Boy turned to look dead at Cyborg and sang, "_What if your hinges all are rusted? What if, in fact, you're just disgusting?_"

"Hey, Grass Stain!" Cyborg yelled indignantly, as his friend just grinned, "I won't take that from the guy who eats tofu! Man, you wanna talk about disgusting…" A few of the friends chuckled, including the singer.

As his friend continued to sing, Cyborg was suddenly hit with a thought, "Hey, when did Green Bean –and that's another one to cross of your list, Jinx- even see Chicago?"

Robin raised one eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? This is _Beast Boy_ we're talking about. If it's been on TV at least since he was born, he's seen it."

"Truthfully, I believe he watches the animals programs for battle ideas," Starfire added, returning to the couch from getting her next bottle. She licked her lips in anticipation as she opened her replacement.

Robin nodded his head once, in approval. At least part of his television time was devoted to something productive. He looked over and noticed Star's evident enjoyment of the peach drinks. He smiled slightly and added it to his mental list of things she liked. He might just get good at this.

The alien drained half of her bottle again and smacked her lips. "Friends Jinx and Kid Flash, you must bring these again!" she called to them happily.

Neither was really paying much attention, having turned back to Beast Boy's singing, and they responded with general affirmations.

Now, green eyes turned on his leader and he even pointed as he sang, "_Though you are stiffer than a girder, they'll let you get away with murder!_" his grin even larger than last time.

Immediately recalling last week's performance, everyone laughed hard, with the exception of Starfire who put her hand to her mouth and kind of coughed a little, Raven, though she did smile sort of large for her, and Robin. The last crossed his arms and frowned in only the way he could, but there was an edge of pouting to it also. He didn't like not being particularly good at something, and he was starting to contemplate a training program for karaoke night.

As the music built to its climax, Beast Boy closed his eyes and started juggling his hat in one hand. Well, it started as a hand, but kept switching to different types of paws and wings. His audience clapped and cheered and he opened his eyes, beaming. He trained those same eyes on Raven and sang, "_Show 'em the first rate sorcerer you are!_" and playfully winked at her. She shook her head a bit and lowered her eyes, but the corners of her mouth were turned up just a hair.

"_Razzle dazzle 'em and they'll make you a star!"_ the green boy finished triumphantly, catching his hat in a suddenly human hand and holding it out as long as the note went, then flourishing it onto his head and spinning back around to strike a jazzy pose. He was panting some from the exertion (it was sort of difficult to hold a middle ground between animal forms and the note was supposed to be big and loud), but the sound of his friends very enthusiastic cheering made it all worth it. He turned back around, his whole face alight with the joy of it all. He bowed deeply, thanking them for their approval.

"Good job, Beast Boy!" Kid Flash yelled gleefully, "Now can I go?" He heard his girlfriend sigh, but he ignored it.

Beast Boy gave a single note of laughter and answered, "Hold your horses, dude. Raven? How about you go next?" He smiled at her encouragingly and held out the mic.

Raven looked as if she had been ambushed, but her friends all seemed to think it was a terrific idea. Even Kid seemed eager to wait if it meant she went next. Skittishly, she tried get out of it with, "Oh. Um. I don't know."

"Aw, c'mon, Rae. I picked this theme partly for you, like I said I'd try to," he told her. "I know for a fact you like at least one musical."

Raven quirked her eyebrow at him and said, "Really? Which one would that be?" fully expecting him to be bluffing.

Confidently, he replied, "Simple. Repo! The Genetic Opera. And, there are at least two songs I bet you'd sing great."

In disbelief the Azarathian just looked at him. "You? _You_ know Repo?" she asked. There was just no way! Repo! was an underground sort of thing, really dark with lots of blood and no happy ending. It was no where near what she imagined when she thought of Beast Boy's entertainment tastes.

But, he gave her a serious look and a single nod, saying, "Zydrate comes in a little glass vial," as if it was the password to some secrete club. On the end of the couch, Jinx and Kid Flash also echoed the lyrics happily, showing themselves to be in the Repo Army, as well.

Raven looked at them and thought that that wasn't particularly surprising. Jinx probably saw it at some point (_she_ at least seemed the type) and introduced her boyfriend. But, still, _Beast Boy_? "Ok, Wait. Before I even consider this, how did you find out about this movie?" she asked as she turned a hard inquiring gaze on him, thinking if he said he'd been in her room again she might actually kill him this time.

He smiled kind of sheepishly and looked away before replying, "Well, I saw you bring it in. Usually, you stick to books and scrolls or whatever, so when you brought home a movie, I noticed and decided to check it out. I had to watch it twice before I got a solid opinion about it, but I really like it." He fidgeted a little bit when she didn't say anything. Still nudging at her to perform, he finally added, "I have all the music," quietly, thinking he had lost this battle again.

The girl looked at him thoughtfully. He had actually noticed that? Then he did his homework on it. _Crap_, she thought in resignation. She took a deep breath and said only, "Genetic Emancipation," as she stood up and walked around the table in front of the couch to take the mic and, (gulp) the stage.

Beast Boy actually jumped for joy and gave a little cheer as he dashed for the karaoke panel. The rest of the group gave her encouraging applause and cheers. She had to fight a groan of embarrassment and a blush.

Her music started and Raven took another big breath as her cue came. In a sort of quiet, reflective voice she sang, "_Years. It's been so many years. Resenting the years and my heredity. Oh, I have hated and loved you, I have hidden behind you. Now, I finally see. You I've mistaken for destiny but the truth is my legacy is not up to my genes. True, though the imprint is deep in me, it will always be up to me, up to me. Oh, oh, oh, free at last. Oh, oh, oh, free at last!_" She stepped away from the microphone and took yet another huge breath. On the exhale, she let her head and shoulders droop, releasing tension she had only been vaguely aware of. It had only been about a minute and a half long (part of why she chose that one), but the whole time she had been a little hopeful for an emergency of some kind. She looked up and saw her friends looking at her in shock and surprise. She felt squirmy, instantly believing they had hated it.

Suddenly, as one, the group burst into loud cheers and applause, and none more loud than Beast Boy who was standing and yelling, "I knew she could do it! I _knew_ you could do it! Ahahahaha! 'Atta Girl, Raven!" while he pointed at each of them and clapped alternately.

Finally, she couldn't hold back the blush. She closed her eyes and smiled, saying softly, "Thanks." Then, she took her seat back on the couch. Bee slid a water bottle over her way and she took it with thanks.

"No problem, girl," Bee said, "You gotta take care of pipes like that." Not knowing what to do or say to that, Raven took a drink of her water and shrugged.

Grinning, the DJ said, "Woo. I dunno who wants to follow that, but-" and he stopped because there was Kid Flash practically dancing as he waited for the green Titan to give him the go ahead. Laughing, he said, "Ok, dude, fine. I guess you waited long enough for tonight. What do you wanna sing?"

The speedster gave a little whoop of happiness and answered, "Yes! I wanna sing 'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Jinx, my cotton-candy love, would you please join me?"

"Hell yeah!" the girl replied, "I love this song. I do have to wonder why you keep pulling me up her with you, though. Big, bad Kiddo scared to take the stage alone?"

He laughed at her, saying, "Not at all. I just can't stand to be away from you for the length of a whole song." He grinned at Bee and added, "We got sickening, so now we're going for nauseating," earning a laugh from Jinx.

Bumble Bee shook her head and threw back, "You're well on your way."

Jinx got to the mic and nodded to Beast Boy to go ahead and start the music, and he obliged.

Putting on his best smooth and sexy look, Kid grabbed the microphone from its stand and sang, "_Every single day I walk down the street, I hear people say 'Baby' so sweet. Every since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys, girls, I can't help it, Baby."_ The girls snorted or shook their heads when he pointed to them, but the guys called out 'heys' and other indignations, making both performers smile like the cat that ate the canary.

Robin shook his head, "If he were in this city, he'd be in for a really good training session, really early in the morning."

Cyborg nodded in approval, "Man, you're the boss. Call him in! He's gotta come then, right?"

Again, Robin shook his head, but this time as a negative. "No. I lost about ninety-percent of my influence on him the minute Jinx switched sides. The last ten percent only works if he wants to do it. How bad do you think _he_ wants an early workout?"

Cyborg sighed and said, "Well, it was a nice thought. I was picturing something with sudden pits, then, just before the finish line, a barrier." He smiled as if he was watching the resulting _smack!_ actually occur.

The boy wonder smiled appreciatively, almost as if he could just see it, too.

"_A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun,_" Kid Flash sang, prowling around Jinx in a predatory manner,_ "This diva needs his stage. Baby, lets have fun!"_ He snatched her up and dipped her, finishing the verse before planting a kiss on her forehead before standing her back up.

Starfire stood behind the couch and opened her third bottle as she watched the pair on stage. She was really starting to envy how open they were with each other and everyone else about how they felt. She took an unhappy swig of her drink, but quickly smiled as the bubbles and flavor chased over her tongue. The thought occurred to her that these might be a hit on Tamaran, and she was considering how to get them there when she settled herself back on the couch. Unconsciously, she put her hand on Robin's leg. His eyes got wide for a second, but he settled under the feel of it and didn't move away.

"_It won't work! I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep. Baby, what's my sin?!" _Jinx intoned, channeling her inner righteously angry girlfriend. Playing along with the song and her boyfriend, she started backing him up in a dance-like way, sing-ranting at him to the best of her ability. She sang the chorus this time, with him looking to the audience and throwing out little barbs about her.

They seemed to wash their hands of each other as they sang, "_That's it! The straw that breaks my back! I quit, unless you take it back."_ Kid Flash looked to the men in the group and asked, "_Women, what is it about them?_" Then, Jinx addressed the girls with an exasperated face and said, "_Can't live with him or without him._"

Pretending to realize what the other had sang, they spun to face each other and crooned with mock anger, "_Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And, if you give a damn, take me, Baby, or leave me. Guess I'm leavin'. I'm gone!"_ And, as one, they planted their microphones in the appropriate stands and whirled to leave the stage in separate directions.

The assembly again applauded and cheered for their companions, and the couple met in front of the stage to embrace each other. They kissed in a way that made Robin cough his annoyance, then broke apart laughing. "Thanks, Jinxie! Couldn't have done it without you," Kid Flash said as he kissed her hand and lead her back to the couch with him.

Self-assured as always, Jinx smugly replied, "I know," but she handed him his bottle and took hers up to clink them together in a brief toast to themselves.

Bumble Bee shook her head and wrinkled her nose, "Congratulations. You just made nauseating," and the couple had the nerve to high-five again.

Beast Boy added, "I agree. That's enough of that for- oh, who are we kidding here- about two minutes if we're lucky, dudes. We need a mood killer, so c'mon up, Robin." The assembly laughed, but the Titan's leader frowned.

"As much as I'd just love to join in when you already think so highly of me, I just can't seem-" suddenly, Robin grinned. Honest to goodness, grinned and said with a happy note, "I've got a song!"

Raven jumped and got to her feet in a battle stance. The other Titans looked on in confusion, and she challenged, "You aren't Robin. I can feel it. Who are you and what do you want?"

Her friends moved into ready positions to back her up, but 'Robin' just grabbed the bottle of peach soda in front of him and put his feet up on the table. He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Take it easy, kids. Name's Deadman, and I'm on your side. Real perceptive of you to notice me, by the way. Not a lot who do," he said to Raven, tipping his bottle in her direction before taking a drink. His eyes lit up and he said, "Awesome, Peach! Don't get this too often. Anyways, I'm a ghost, right? So I float around here and there, possess a few people, right a few wrongs, take a break for my own mental health. I was just floating by your tower tonight when I stumbled on this little shindig and Birdy Boy's problem. Thought I could have fun and help, if you'll let me. Promise to leave after my song. I bet she could boot me out if I don't. Whaddya say?" Deadman concluded with a hopeful look.

Slowly, the team had relaxed and returned to their spots. They looked at each other for a little bit, then Beast Boy spoke up, "I say we let him do it. It sounds like he's got a good song picked out and we're gonna miss out if we don't."

Cyborg furrowed his brow, "I dunno, man. Robin ain't gonna be too happy with us."

Exchanging sly, almost conniving smiles, Kid Flash and Jinx looked back at the group and Kid spoke up, "On the other hand, poor Deadman probably doesn't ever get this opportunity and Rob was about to decline altogether. Why not let someone who wants it have it? It's only for one song anyway, then he floats on out. We say let him go for it, too."

Robin's face moved to smile hugely again and he said, "Always knew I liked the Flash crew. You guys know how to have fun and not take life too seriously."

The red-haired boy smiled and laughed, "Aw, shucks. Well, we try anyway."

The ebony skinned girl next to Cyborg shook her head and shrugged, "What the hell? As long as you don't pick something that will mortify the boy, you got my vote."

"Of course not," came the reply from the visitor who was looking even more relaxed as time passed.

Starfire frowned, "I do not like letting anyone use Robin without his permission to do so. Raven, can you ask Robin about this before we agree to anything?"

Raven nodded her head, "I feel the same way. Let me try." The girl closed her eyes and concentrated for a time, then opened them. "Robin knows what's happening now," she told them, "he says Deadman can sing in his place this once, but not again. He would prefer if you leave the Tower after your song. This is more for us, you understand. There should be a karaoke bar downtown for you."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I can do that. Teens don't want the boring ghost adult hanging around, I get it. May hit up that spot downtown after all. So, since I got his blessing, it's a green light, right?"

Starfire smiled at him and replied, "With Robin's consent, please perform for us. We will be most grateful to hear it, I'm sure."

Robin smiled lopsidedly as he got to his feet to look up the number for his song. He glanced over his shoulder at the red-headed boy, "Oh, I see why he likes this one. Tell him I said he made a good choice there." He didn't see the girl blush and take another shy hit from her bottle, which was beginning to look empty. "Alright, DJ Yoda, play NTN 6, would ya?"

"Play, I will," Beast Boy responded, "Do well, you should."

Striking a determinedly 'rock and roll' pose, Robin put on a lop-sided mischievous grin as he held the mic loosely. He looked a bit dangerous and roguish, and Starfire found her heart thumping a little harder than usual.

"_I am what you want me to be and I'm your worst fear you'll find it in me. Come closer, come closer,"_ he quirked his head at the assembly, beckoning them towards him while he inched nearer, an alluringly ominous force.

"Hey, Robin's got a decent voice, too. Who knew?" Cyborg said, nodding in approval. He leaned over to the song book and added, "This says it's 'I'm Alive' from a show called _Next to Normal_. Anybody know what it's about?"

Bee replied, "Yeah, Argent had me look into it. Turns out she loves plays. She was trying to find a good one to drag Hot Spot to. This is about a woman who has a mental break down, or twelve, after her son dies when he's young and how the family deals with it. The mom sees him even though he's gone, and there's some debate over whether he's really in her head or if he's a ghost."

On stage, Robin was in full on rock-star mode. He gripped the mic for the chorus and sang, "_I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive! And, I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes. And, I need you to need me, it's no surprise. I'm alive, too alive, I'm alive!_"

Jinx had leaned forward to hear Bee's synopsis, then listened to Robin's song for a second and she was sold. She turned pleading eyes on her boyfriend and said imploringly, "Kiddo?"

He chuckled, kissed her head, and answered, "On it". Then, he was gone, leaving his girl smiling happily.

Starfire had just set down her bottle, which had about another sip in it, when Robin's gloved hand grabbed hers. She blinked dumbly a second, then looked into his eyes. She barely caught her gasp before it escaped. His eyes were absolutely smoldering!

"_I am flame, and I am fire! I am destruction, decay, desire. I'll hurt you,"_ Robin sang as he pulled her forward a little roughly for dramatic effect. Just as she was about to scold him, he brushed his hand behind her neck seductively and inclined her head towards his adding warmly, "_I'll heal you."_ It occurred to Star that she might need to get her lungs checked, for she did seem to be having difficulty breathing all of a sudden.

Beast Boy whistled to get Robin's attention and said, "Dude, I would _not_ bark up that tree if I were you!" Raven was also disapproving, but her only caution was the deadly look in her eye. Renting Robin's body was one thing, but cozying up to his girlfriend, someone Raven considered a sister, was another entirely.

The boy who was Deadman just shrugged and hopped back on to the stage to keep singing, leaving a somewhat bewildered Star to drain her drink again and blush as deep a red as Kid's hair.

"We've got tickets for Tuesday," the speedster said, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "I also ran a pair to Argent and Hot Spot," he added, "That's what took the extra time."

The cat-eyed girl kissed him and said, "Thank you much, Kiddo. And, good thinking. I bet she'll call soo-". She broke off as her communicator buzzed. She smiled knowingly and flipped it open. "Kiddo says 'you're welcome'," she told Argent.

The goth girl laughed, saying, "I might have known he'd be back to you already, then. But, really, thanks, though. I've been dying to see this one." She looked away to some muffled yelling and shouted back, "Oh, bugger off, you! I bet you enjoy yourself!" then, turned back to her communicator and said, "Hot Head thanks you, too. Never fear! I'll chase him into some respectable clothes and have him in his seat by the curtain."

Jinx giggled back, "Oh, I know you will!" and the two snickered together.

Argent seemed to be craning to get a look and said, "What are you two up to, then? Are you at Beast Boy's karaoke thing?"

In answer, Jinx swiveled her communicator to show Robin singing, "_You can try to hide, you know that I will find you! 'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind! Oh ho, woah! Oh, oh!_" She turned it back around to show an astonished Argent.

"_That's Robin singing_? Are you serious?!" the British girl gaped.

"Well, yes and no. I'll fill you in later, alright?" Jinx said.

Her friend, still somewhat shocked replied, "Yes, you bloody well will! We'll have to come over for it some night. This looks like fun. Bye!"

Kid's girl said her good-byes as Robin was winding up to the last triumphant bit of his song. He sang his last "_I'm alive_" amid cheering and clapping. He winked and just as suddenly as it came, his grin vanished. Robin said, "-to know what to sing." He looked confused for just a split second, then yelled, "And, you don't ever do that again!" without knowing if his intended audience heard his warning.

Beast Boy laughed, "Dude, if it makes you feel better, he did great. Now, we know that _you_ can do it if you'll ever loosen up some."

The fearless leader rolled his eyes as he settled back on the couch with Starfire, his friends still congratulating him and thanking him for letting Deadman play. He waved them off good-naturedly, choosing to turn to his girlfriend for an honest answer. "Really, though. His song was ok? He didn't do anything…embarrassing, did he?"

For reasons he couldn't fathom, but that made him nervous, Starfire blushed. "N-no! Not at all. He was very…entertaining. Most, um, enjoyable. Would you like another drink? Deadman drank much of yours," she changed the subject as she floated to the cooler for another herself. She sort of bobbed in the air as she went, but she didn't seem to notice.

Robin looked at his bottle with disdain and declined. He had though the taste in his mouth seemed fresh. _Ick_.

Bee flipped a few pages in the book, then called, "Ok, Animal. I'm gonna take things down a few pegs. Bring up LK 12 for me."

The green DJ doubled checked that she wasn't breaking the 'Disney Rule', then punched in her number and nodded for her to get ready.

Bee's song started with the CD's background singers singing something in another language. Curious, Raven said, "I'm not familiar with that tongue. I don't suppose anyone here knows what they just said?" She looked at the boy wonder, and was surprised when Beast Boy answered, instead.

"'This land of our ancestors is holy'." He grinned at her, adding, "It's Swahili. Did I ever mention that I used to live in Africa? Let me know if you want lessons, Rae."

She nodded an acknowledgement, determined not to reveal that she was surprised by Beast Boy for a second time that night.

"_Shadowland. The leaves have fallen. This Shadowland, this was our home,_" the human bumble bee sang, getting the attention of the assembly with the first note.

"Woo, wee! That's _my_ girl!" Cyborg said appreciatively. "And, can't she belt it out?" he asked his friends, who nodded and smiled their agreement.

She winked her thanks at him from the stage and continued, "_And where the journey may lead me, let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family, but I'll remember my pride._"

Kid Flash's eyes sparked with recognition, "Hey, I know this tune! This was in the movie, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Kid. I remember this, too. I always thought there should be words here," Jinx added.

Raven shrugged, "I just hummed along." Noticing everyone's eyes on her she got a little defensive, "What? Everyone has seen _Lion King_. I like Disney just as much as anyone, you know." She was in danger of getting angry when Kid Flash spoke up.

"So, Raven watches Disney, and Beast Boy is part of the Repo Army. Wow, the stuff you find out at these kinda things," he said. Jinx nodded solemnly beside him, and the two were so comically serious, Raven relaxed.

Bee sang along with the disk's singers for the second chorus, _"And where the journey may lead you, let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you so far away, always remember your pride_." 'Shadowland' was one of her favorite songs from the moment she heard it. For one, it required a fair amount of skill to get right. But, it was also great for evoking a lot of emotion. The music just built to such a melancholy crescendo so many times it was hard not to feel something. Then, there was the combination of Nala and the other lionesses singing together. The support they offered her was just awesome. Yeah, the lyrics you could understand were pretty repetitive, but Rafiki's chant somehow made that alright. Well, all that, and Nala was a personal favorite character of hers.

As soon as the Swahili started again, Raven looked expectantly at Beast Boy and he obliged by translating Rafiki's blessing for her.

The African American girl sang the chorus once more with the backup choir, then promised to return in the song as they continued. She finally finished with a mournful, "_Bese bo, my people, bese bo,_" as if she were really sad to be leaving. She bowed while her friends cheered for her, then sat back on the couch. Raven, smiling slightly, pushed a water in her direction, and Bee took it with a small laugh.

"That was beautiful, Bumble Bee," the green teenager at the control panel said genuinely. He smirked at Cyborg and said, "You aren't gonna let her show you up though, are you, dude? What're you singing?"

Cyborg grinned, "Well, Green Bean, I think there's only one song in all of Broadway that fits this guy." He glanced at the book to double check the number he had found and said, "Plug in G 9, please."

Beast Boy laughed. "Oh, I think I know where this is going…"

Cyborg's music started and he sang, "_We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah_! _Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah! With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door.__You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of_-"

"Cyborg!" Robin hissed, pointedly cutting him off and gesturing to Starfire with his head.

Star was well into her fourth bottle though, and didn't seem to be paying that much attention. He had lost her at "overhead lifters" and the words she didn't know just kept coming, so she chalked this one up to unimportant-technical-Cyborg-stuff and decided to enjoy the music instead.

His girlfriend shook her head, "A car. Of course, he remembers the one car-themed song." Jinx patted her knee in mock-sympathy. She sighed, "No, no. It's fine. I should have expected as much, I guess. Honestly, I forgot about this song completely."

The partially metal boy kept going, trying to ignore some of the looks Bird Boy was giving him as his song progressed. "_With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks.__You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real p_-"

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled this time. He looked completely outraged now. Was that smoke coming from his head? He looked at Star, but the Tameranian was more interested in procuring one more bottle of peach soda, having gulped the last of her other one.

"It's alright, dude," Beast Boy came to his friends rescue. "The song's just chorus from here on."

Cyborg pointed at the DJ to both agree and thank him as he sang, "_Go Greased Lightning, you're burnin' up the quarter mile! Go Greased Lightning, you're coastin through the heat lap trial! You are supreme! The chicks'll , uh, dream! For Greased Lighting!_" He decided singing that last part as intended might push Robin over the edge, so he adlibbed to save himself. Who was to say Bird Boy wouldn't give _him_ Kid Flash's workout, instead? He finished a mixture of scared and thrilled. Even if he got in trouble, it was a good song and his other friends seemed to have liked it.

Robin plopped back in his chair as if exhausted. "Really, Cyborg? First, 'badonkadonk', now this?"

Cy shrugged. "Man, what other song was I gonna sing? Deadman bailed you out, so don't act like you don't know what not being able to come up with a song is like."

Starfire furrowed her brow, turning to her boyfriend. "Robin, it has just occurred to me, you still haven't explained the 'ba-"

"My turn!" Jinx suddenly announced, cutting off the alien's question. Seeing Robin squirm was fun, but she could tell this was something he really didn't want to discuss with her, so his normal antagonist cut him some slack. The boy gave her a grateful look, but all she could think was that those brownie points might come in handy in a second.

"Ok, I need all of the girls for a little pow wow in the hall real fast." Her female companions looked skeptical, and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, just come on! It's worth it, I promise."

Bee and Raven gave in and followed with no problem, but it took Star a second try to get off the couch.

"Whoops!" the green-eyed girl said as she got to her feet finally. She laughed a little at her own clumsiness, but walked over mostly steadily.

The Azarathian frowned with concern as Star tottered into the hall. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Your concern is most touching, friend Raven, but I am quite fine. I am just slightly dizzy for some reason. Perhaps I stood too quickly, yes?" Starfire replied.

She looked alright, so Raven let it go, but decided to keep an eye on her just in case. She turned to the pink-haired girl and said, "Alright Jinx. What are you planning?"

Jinx smiled in that still sort of villainous way she had. "Three words: Cell Block Tango," she told them, absolutely pleased with herself.

Bee laughed a little at her, and she frowned. "Girl," her former HIVE classmate said, "You have _got_ to learn how to count! There are 'six merry murderesses'. We only have four."

Exasperated, the ex-thief said, "So, two of us double up, then. Duh! I'll take two since it's my song and I really want to do it. Why don't you take the other double, Bee?"

Still chuckling, the Titans East leader shrugged and said, "Alright. But I call 'Six' and 'Lipshitz'."

"Huh…" Jinx wondered aloud, "I thought you'd take 'Squish' for sure."

Pretending to be indignant, Bee said, "Look who's type casting!" She then smiled disarmingly, saying "Actually, I like the other two way more. I thought Rae could do 'Squish' since she's new to this and it's a little shorter."

Raven quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks for volunteering me, Bumble Bee." She looked at the two girls who had offered to take two verses as they non-verbally begged her to participate. Eventually, she sighed, "Fine. I swear, you two are worse than Melvin's group, though," but she had a small smile as she said it.

"Yes!" Jinx cheered. "Ok, and I thought Starfire could take 'Ah ah', which leaves me with 'Pop' and 'Cicero'. So, we're set?"

Star raised her hand sheepishly, saying, "Uhm. Forgive me, friends, but I do not know this song at all."

The feline-looking girl nodded, "I thought we might run into this. Don't worry. The words will be on the board for the parts you do with us, so you can follow our lead there. For your main verse, just say something in Tameranian and I'll make sure you get your cues. The actual singer in your part speaks in her native language, so you oughta fit just fine. You can do it, Star! What do ya say?" Jinx smiled at her encouragingly.

The alien girl fidgeted a little, but finally said, "Well, ok. I will try my best. May I have my drink with me though? I feel it may calm any worries I may have."

Not realizing that this was in no way her first bottle, Jinx clapped her on the back and replied, "Sure! Whatever helps you," with a smile. She led her group back into the living room and yelled to Beast Boy, "Alright, cue up C 4, Kermit!" as they all took the stage, Star stopping to grab her drink on the way.

The girls lined up single verse, two verses, so that the order across the stage from left to right was Jinx, Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Raven. Star had been strategically placed so the person on either side of her could help if she got a little stuck. It also helped break up the chant part of the song in a more dramatic way, bouncing between the whole line rather than just going across it. They sang the opening together without a hitch, Star falling into rhythm with little problem.

When it was her turn, Jinx stalked forward in a slightly predatory way. It occurred to Kid Flash that she was good at that, even if it was intimidating as hell. For all intents and purposes, though, she was in to her role as the slightly unhinged 'Pop'. Voice dripping anger and frustration, Jinx sang, "_So, I says to him, I says, 'You pop that gum one more time!'_" As her character called for, she sighed in a way that said 'it just couldn't be helped' and continued, "_And he did. So, I took the shot gun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…In to his head."_ She slipped back into line with the other three as they roared into the sympathetic chorus again.

Next, Bee strode up to the mic exuding confidence, like even though her fictional man had done her wrong, 'Six' was not a light to be dimmed by such a trivial matter. It had been handled, anyway. The only time her character's composed shell seemed to give way was when she divulged Ezekiel's polygamous nature, before it was dismissed by his religious affiliation. "_So, that night I fixed him his drink, as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!"_ the singer said, letting a quiet dangerous note find it's way to her voice as she went back to her position.

Kid Flash smirked as he called to Robin, "Well, fearless leader, you sure are taking this little ditty easy. Could it be you gained a sense of humor?"

The other boy snorted. "Hardly," he replied, raising one brow, "But, this is Jinx's song. Being disapproved of, for her, is like pouring gas on a fire. I'm done singeing my hair for the night, thanks. I don't like this song, but it's probably some crazy 'girl-power' thing, anyway."

Cyborg laughed, "Man, you know it is. We should just count our blessings that they didn't do 'Lady Marmalade' instead." As the thought graced each male's mind, they raised their bottles and cheered for this not-Lady-Marmalade song choice with a manly snigger.

Their laugh was cut short as Raven came to the end of her verse. She called up some of the dark energy she usually used for scaring the watts out of Dr. Light, her eyes glowing menacingly as she said, "_And then, he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times_." Her performance earned a satisfying shiver from the watchers and appreciative murmurs from her fellow singers. Bee even gave her a quiet round of applause.

"Ok, girl, just say something in Tameranian. Whatever comes to mind will work," Jinx told the alien to her left. She chuckled when the girl took a steadying gulp of her drink as she stepped up to the mic.

Star took a deep breath and launched into something she had wanted to say for a while now, anyway. Maybe saying it like this would as least get it off her chest.

Suddenly, Cyborg choked on his own beverage. He coughed and sputtered while some of the guys tried to make sure he was ok. He still remembered some of his Tameranian lessons, and he was catching just enough to let him know that Starfire was getting very wrapped up in detailing some of what she felt were Robin's romantic short-comings. Blushing, Cy tried his best to assure his friends that he was ok, also doing his best to cover his shock for his friend's sake. But, what on earth was possessing her to _say_ this stuff? Even in her language! It was then that he noticed the four empty bottles in front of her spot on the couch and the fifth in her hand. His heart sank. "_Oh, snap,_" was all he could think for a moment, but he thankfully soon got his act together. Reacting quickly, he turned to Kid and casually noted, "Boy, Star sure does like those peach sodas. Looks like she's got her _fifth one_ up there."

The fastest boy alive jumped and quickly double checked his friend's count. He took a deep breath and thanked goodness that his girlfriend had once been a thief taught to always have a contingency plan. It seemed they were going to be putting her's into effect, after all. He just had to remain calm until steps could be taken.

Jinx was so caught up in the exchange she could see happening between Cyborg and Kid Flash and trying to figure out what had sent the Tin Man into a coughing fit, she almost missed giving Star her cue. As it was, she had to cut her off mid- well, whatever she was talking about. "_Yeah, but did ya do it_?" she asked.

Suddenly brought back to the present, Starfire blinked for a second then replied, "_Ah ah. Not guilty!"_ before she, too, took her place back with her friends.

Raven noted she was still a little unsteady on her feet, and was starting to get worried.

Stalking back to the mic with a completely different personality than before, Jinx reclaimed the prominent position to sing Velma Kelley's verse. She even did a few simple dance moves in time with what the lyrics called for, just to help her performance along. At the end, she really seemed like she might not know what happened after all when she sang, "_It wasn't until later, when I was washin' the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."_ She held the dominant position this time, leading the chorus instead of joining it.

Beast Boy said, "Hey, Kid! I think she does that a little too well. You might wanna watch your back if you make her angry, dude!"

The red-head laughed, taking the good-natured ribbing well. "'If I make her angry'? Ha! That happens at least daily. The fact that I'm still here proves she loves me. I'd be a black smudge if not!" he told the green boy.

The DJ joined his laughter. He glanced at Raven for a split second and said, "I totally know how that goes."

"_I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences,_" Bumble Bee intoned thoughtfully. "_He saw himself as alive. And, I saw him dead!"_ she finished brutally, completely shedding the sweet demeanor she had a split second ago.

The girls' song built to its bombastic explosion of a finale, then ended with them chanting once more. The guys on the couch cheered and the girls clapped for each other, both offering praise for parts they found especially great.

Knowing there was no time to lose, Kid Flash put their emergency escape plan into action. (Actually, this was just one of them. God, it was good to have a well-prepared girlfriend.) He slid up beside Jinx as her group came down from the stage and asked, "Hey, Jinxie, didn't you have some _civilian clothes_ you wanted to give Starfire?"

Immediately, Jinx looked at her friend's bottle collection. 'Civilian clothes' was the key phrase for 'possibly inebriated comrade', and the name told her who it was. Without skipping a beat, she replied, "You are absolutely right, Kiddo. Run her to Keystone, would you? I'll wait here."

Robin overheard and whirled to protest, but it was too late. The girl who had been by his side was already gone, presumably in another city already. "Now, wait a second!" he complained angrily to Jinx, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The girl shrugged as a wind passed through the room and the alcohol bottles disappeared. In the next moment, she found herself in her ride's arms. "Expanding Star's wardrobe, of course. Don't worry, Mother Hen. We'll have her back her at a decent hour. Midnight is good, right? Ok, see you next week!" and with that, the two were gone, leaving a sputtering Robin behind.

Growling slightly, the boy grumbled, "I guess I'll just do some research while I wait for her to get back then. I'll be in the computer room if anyone needs me. Bye, Bee." He stalked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. As he went down the hall, they heard him call up someone on his communicator saying, "It is now nine. You will have her back in this tower not a second later than eleven. _Is that understood_?!" and a muffled, but hurried affirmative.

Cyborg sighed, thinking how close that was, and turned to his girlfriend, "Your boys are probably waiting up for you, too. I'll walk you to your T-ship," he said as he slipped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the elevator while she called her farewells.

As the door's closed, Bee leaned against him. She smiled and said, "That was a wild end to a great day, Sparky."

"You're telling me!" he laughed.

Back in the Tower's living room, Beast Boy had put away the karaoke equipment again while Bee and Robin were heading out. Cleaning up the refreshments fell to Raven this time, and she levitated things back into order without a problem. She paused when she noticed a distinct lack of glass bottles.

"Beast Boy, where are the peach soda bottles?" she asked.

He glanced up thoughtfully from a cabinet near the TV stand and replied, "I guess Kid got rid of them before he jetted out of here. I didn't see Jinx grab them, anyway."

She gave a little grunt of acknowledgment and turned to leave the living room when she heard, "Hey, Rae! Wait…um-"

Raven stopped and angled her head back around. He looked a little nervous, so she answered kindly, "Yes, Beast Boy?"

The shapeshifter took a deep breath and charged on. "I know they're not really your thing, but, well, I kinda wanted to know if you maybe wanted to try playing a video game with me? It's a really fun one and pretty simple," he told her. Then, he panicked a little and added, "Not that you couldn't understand a harder one, but I just thought since you don't play these…" He sighed and bent back down to retrieve the controllers and game equipment bag. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he said, "Never mind. It was a dumb idea."

Raven had turned the rest of the way around as her team mate fumbled through his request. The corner's of her mouth quirked a little at his uneasy attempted. Normally, he would ask and then beg her to try without ever really believing she would, then she'd get frustrated that he wouldn't back off and she would yell at him until he did. He would play by himself, and she would go meditate in her room to soothe her rattled nerves. But, this time, she could tell he was genuinely hopeful that she would join him. That combined with the awkwardness of it all melted her a little. She took a few steps back into the room and asked neutrally, "What game were you considering?"

Shock shone through his green eyes as he said, "Huh? For real, Raven?" She nodded once and he beamed at her. "I was gonna play _Skylanders_. It's a kids game, but it's also partly a collection. You put the little Skylander figures on this thing called the 'portal of power' and whoever you put on there goes into the game as your player," he told her, getting more excited as he went on. He grinned proudly, adding, "I have all thirty-two of them, so you can play whoever you want." He opened his bag and started digging out his collection, separating them by type, "Let me know if you want to know about any of them."

Coming around the couch, she regarded the little figurines as they just kept coming out of his bag. '_By Azar, he was dedicated to these, wasn't he?'_ she thought, gazing at the figures and trying to imagine the time and effort he must have spent to gather them all. She kept looking while he went unroll a couple of controllers for them. Finally, she picked up a blue, Tiki-man and quirked an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Beast Boy looked around and chuckled, "That guy's Double Trouble. He can make little decoys of himself that explode, but I prefer to use the lightning in his staff." He got up and handed her a controller saying, "May I make a suggestion?"

She put Double Trouble back, then gestured to the figures with her hand, an open invitation.

He smiled at her and picked up a purple dragon with a skeleton on her base. With a little flourish that made her snort, Beast Boy said, "Raven, meet Cynder. She's a fan favorite and, in my opinion, the best Undead class character in the game. She was raised by an evil dragon that just wanted to use her to gain power, but with Spyro's help she was able to break free of that. She shoots lighting like Double Trouble, but instead of one little bolt this little beauty covers at least a quarter of the screen. Her other attack is a dash that sprouts little ghosts that attack nearby enemy's. Strategically, you can't go wrong with Cynder."

Raven took the little dragon and gazed at her, studying her. She had to admit, the character sounded like a good choice, and her backstory kind of made the girl from Azarath feel a connection to her. Finally, she said, "Alright, I'll try her. Who are you going to choose?"

Beast Boy congratulated himself in his head on his good choice for his friend. He thought Cynder would appeal to her. Turning to the task at hand, he looked at all of his characters and considered who would complement Raven's choice. He picked up a shark with rocks and crystals on its base and told her, "Me? I'm gonna go with Terrafin. Your character is more long rang, so I went with a close fighter. Mine can dive underground and hit enemy's with his fin, then bust out of the earth and bellyflop them for even more damage. If they're still moving, a punch or two oughta put the out of commission." Triumphant for more than one reason, he plopped Terrafin on the portal and Raven followed suit. As the game started up, the green boy thought to himself that this was going to be one of his most favorite gaming experiences ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Keystone City, Starfire was trying to absorb what Kid Flash and Jinx had just told her. She put her hands over her mouth and gasped, "You mean the drinks you brought _did_ contain the alcohol in them?" They nodded guiltily and flinched a little when she gasped again, "Am I 'drunk'?" with worry practically dripping from her voice.

Jinx came to her rescue, seeking to ease both Star's worried mind and her own remorseful conscience. Of all of the Titans in the Tower that night, why did the one who had a little too much have to be the one who was so dang sweet it made their crafty trick feel like kicking a puppy. She sat beside the innocent alien and put her hand on her shoulder, comforting and reassuring. "The fact that you are worried about it tells me that you aren't. We think you are probably just what we would call 'buzzed', but we had to get you out of there before Robin caught on," she said. She had started to feel a little better about what she had done when her friend groaned miserably.

Starfire hunched forward and moaned, "Oh no…what is Robin going to think of me now?"

Catching sight of his girlfriend's frantic 'Help Me, Damn It!' look, Kid Flash stepped forward and added, "Well, the good news is, we are about ninety-nine percent sure he has no idea. And, I took a look at your medical chart. It said you have five stomachs? That's not only impressive, it's helpful. Without them, you might have gotten drunk since this is your first time and you had five drinks, but your system is processing them fast enough to keep you pretty level-headed. If Cyborg hadn't pointed out your bottle count to me, we probably wouldn't have even noticed."

Pleased with her boyfriend's instinctive ability to know the right thing to say in these situations, Jinx added, "Just so you don't feel too upset about Robin not knowing that you drank, everyone in the Tower except him and Raven were aware that the drinks we brought were alcoholic. We weren't the only ones who tricked him tonight. But, Starfire, we are really, _really_ sorry we didn't think to warn you."

Starfire saw that her two friends honestly felt bad for putting her in this predicament. She took a deep breath and raised herself up again, resting her back against the love seat she was sitting on. "Very well," she said, "I forgive you. I am not going to tell Robin about this. I do not want you or our other friends to get in trouble, and Robin would surely lose his composure over this. No harm came of it, so I see no reason to inform him." The couple sighed their relief and gave her grateful smiles, but she did not return them. Her eyes lit up dangerously and she added, "However, you will _not_ do this ever again. Ever. Are my wishes understandable?"

Kid Flash gulped. He glanced towards where his girlfriend sat and tried to estimate how long it would take him to snatch her off their little couch if the Tameranian let her anger go. He said, "Very," solemnly, and was completely relieved when her eyes dimmed.

"Good," Starfire huffed. She noted that the friend that had been seated on her right was a little further away, and had to stifle a little giggle. She had learned intimidation from the best (Raven), after all. Her eyes dancing with withheld excitement, she said, "Now…do you truly have a few outfits I may indeed be interested in obtaining, or was this also part of your trick."

Jinx laughed and held out her hand to help the other girl to her feet. "C'mon, Star. I bet we can find you something," she said.

The two girls headed towards Jinx's room as if it were always the true reason for their guest's sudden visit while Kid Flash melted into his nearby chair. He draped his hand over the side and it came back up holding the only bottle to escape the Tower that night. He opened his drink and took a small swig as he flipped the TV on to a movie channel, not really caring what was playing.

About thirty minutes later, the girls came back into the main room, Star holding a shirt or two and a pair of jeans. Smiling happily, she addressed her ride back to her own residence, "I am ready to return to the Tower now, if you don't mind, friend Kid Flash."

The boy got up, stretched a bit and said, "Sure thing. Be right back, Jinxie." He grabbed up Robin's girlfriend, and ran her back home in all of five seconds. He was a little fidgety as he put her on her feet, and he caught her attention before she opened her door. "Hey, Starfire?" he called.

"Yes?" she responded.

"You- I got upset that you seemed so close to losing it when Jinx was sitting beside you. You wouldn't really hurt her…would you?" he asked. Seeing the look on her face, understanding mixed with kindness, he immediately felt silly for even asking.

"Of course not, friend. It was merely for show, but I am sorry for causing you stress," Star answered. As playful and as rowdy as he could be, there could be no doubt that he loved girlfriend. She smiled warmly at that and thought to herself that Jinx probably felt the same way.

Kid Flash smiled a relieved smile and said, "No, it's ok. Just a little oversensitive when it comes to her I guess. Don't tell her, or she'll skin me," he laughed. Then, he pointed towards the door and added, "I bet you find your guy waiting up for you. You'll probably find him without a problem. See ya!" And, he was gone from her sight.

Back in his living room, he pushed his cowl off his face and ruffled his hair. As he settled back down into his chair, Jinx came back into the living room in some black sleep pants and a t-shirt of his clutching a blanket. He smiled at her, she smiled back.

Pink eyes slightly droopy, she sat on his lap, nuzzled against his chest, and pulled the blanket up around the two of them. Playfully she said, "Don't get any ideas, Kiddo. I'm just making sure you share that last Fuzzy Navel." To prove her point she picked it up off the table and took a drink.

He laughed deep in his chest. "Bull," he told her, "We both know this is your favorite seat in the house. I'm like your own personal space heater. Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He absentmindedly stroked her back as the movie played on. Suddenly grinning, he said, "Time for my share," and pulled her in for a kiss.

They eventually broke apart and she purred to him, "You know that was really cheesy, right?"

Kid Flash poked her side, earning a startled giggle, and returned, "Yeah, I know." Just before they truly settled in, he added, "Hey, Jinxie? Told you it would work."

She just tousled his hair roughly and pulled the blanket up tighter.

* * *

Starfire decided to just fly up the stairwell instead of taking the elevator. As she exited the door that led to the hall outside the living room, she noticed Beast Boy playing a video game with…Raven? A little stunned, she hovered quietly to watch them for a second.

"There's a drow spearman at your tail, Rae. I got him," Beast Boy said, Terrafin punching the bad guy and laying him out with a single blow.

Raven smiled, having just taken out a goliath drow and a chompy pod with Cynder's lightning. "Thank you, Beast Boy. Did you need any health? My character is alright and there's an apple over here," she told him. She was really surprised that this game was as fun as it was.

Looking thoughtful, Star drifted through the hall towards the computer room. Sure enough, she found Robin seated at a computer scrolling through pages entirely too fast to be reading them. She knocked on the door frame, calling, "Robin? I'm back."

He jumped and spun the chair around, "Hey, Starfire! You surprised me. I was just wondering when you'd get back." He smiled warmly and gestured to the clothes she was holding. "You found something after all?"

Excited that he noticed, she blushed a little and showed him a baby blue top that was a bit low cut and a pink long-sleeved v-neck. A little sheepish asked, "What do you think?"

Unlike many guys, he actually took the time to look at her new shirts. Then, he said, "I like the pink one best. I think it'll look great on you." He beckoned her into the room and pulled out a chair for her, which she happily accepted.

She arranged her new stuff on an empty portion of the desk. Brow furrowed in contemplation, she wondered aloud, "Robin, do Raven and Beast Boy seem to be getting…closer, to you?"

His face mirrored hers as he replied, "You know, now that you mention it, I think you might be right. After Tara and Malchior, I hope they find happiness if they look for it in each other." He chuckled a little and added, "Although, an odder couple I could not begin to imagine."

Starfire laughed quietly, "I must agree with you, Robin. But is there not an earth saying that 'opposites attract'?"

He smiled and nodded at her, "Yes, there is." He reached over and took her hand, giving it a brief, loving squeeze as he stood up. "I'm going on to bed. May I walk you to your door?" he asked her, the complete picture of a gentleman.

She smiled up at him and got to her feet, gathering her clothes with her free hand.

Once outside her door, he cupped his hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his, gently kissing her in a way that made every part of her tingle from the top of her head to her toes. She responded eagerly to his kiss and felt him smile against her lips.

He let go of her chin and sighed in a contented way that made her feel almost as good as his kiss. "I was thinking we could go out tomorrow night, if you wanted," he said.

"That would make me very happy indeed, Robin," she said, immediately thinking she would wear her new pink shirt.

The boy wonder grinned and said, "Good. Night, Starfire." He kissed her forehead, then turned for his room.

Starfire entered her own floating. She laid her new things across the chair, then drifted slowly on to her bed to lay for a bit before getting ready for some sleep. Silky was curled up on one of her pillows. She smiled at his snoozing form and said, "Perhaps we are not a showy couple like Kid Flash and Jinx. That is ok. We know what we have, and that is good enough."

Before she went to sleep, she sent a message to Jinx's communicator:

"Friend Jinx. Yes, I do know _exactly_ how it is."

* * *

_AN: Aaand, there is chapter two. _

_Again, I am soooo sorry it took this long. I swear I will get the next chapter out faster. I just had a lot of school stuff come up, and then my grandpa is not doing well. On the bright side, at least it was a good long chapter. Does that earn me a little forgiveness? _

_Alrighty, now for a part I bet you guys will love. I know what I am doing for chapter 3, but I'm going to give you a choice for chapter 4. Would you like to see: A) Disney Night; or, B) Michael (Jackson) Night. You can cast your vote in a PM or by leaving it in your review of this chapter. Look for a clue about who won in the next chapter._

_Finally, I am still getting use to writing for some of the characters, so bear with me if I fumble with them for a few chapters. I'll get the hang of them eventually, I promise._

_Later guys!_

_PS. If anyone wants to draw or create something based on this fic, you have my permission to go for it, but please link it to the story and send me a link to your creation so I can see it. :D_


End file.
